Slave of Pleasure
by Puffy1505
Summary: Random little story. Smut. No plot. Contains: yuri, yoai, insect, swinging partners and a dash of cursing. Also a OC.


Hi. This is a random Devil May Cry smut. Anywho I just wanted to write this and I think it came out alright. I know there are going to be a lot of confusing parts and grammatical errors. But if you could please review that would make me so happy! I might make another part. I just don't know. Anyway please read on. And if you wanna pm me or anything please feel free to do so. Just to let you know Rayne is a OC character. If you wanna know more about her just ask.

Slave of Pleasure

Running as quietly as she could the silver haired female slipped into a small closet to the left of the hall. Shivering slightly as she settled in. He was coming. She knew it. She could feel it. Her breath quickened. She heard his approach. His feet quite on the smooth surface of the marble floors. Teasing her with every step he got closer. Her heartbeat started to race. His cologne wafted to her nose. She gave a slight inhale. Her response was immediate. Heat flooded her body. She became wet between her legs. Her nipples got hard. Oxygen became scarce. Trying to lessen her pants by covering her mouth with her hands, she pushed back into the small closed space. Her heartbeat sounded loud in her ears.

"Rayne…" His deep voice rang down the empty space a few feet from her hiding spot.

"Where are you?" Another voice called. She smothered her gasp as best as she should. Her blood started to sing in her veins.

"You can run and…you can hide, but we will always find you." A third voice drawled. Rayne moaned. The sound muffled by her hands. Legs scissored together. Removing her hands from her mouth, she moved them to gently hold her neck. Biting her lip she shuddered. The were so close. Almost right outside the door.

"Rayne…" A tempting whisper was spoken behind the wood barrier that kept her hidden. She kept as still as she could. Her collar felt tight around her throat. Her bell in a solid grip of her hands. The door opened agonizingly slow. When her last defense was opened, three devastating handsome men stood blocking the only exit. Gorgeous silver hair. Stunning blue eyes. All three of them. Which made sense because they were brothers. Vergil was the oldest. His spiked hair shining from the light of the lamps that hung along the halls. His normal harsh features relaxed. His twin likewise. Except his constant smirking expression and his hair falling past his ears. Vergil was standing to the side of Dante. Standing up straight, arms crossed at his chest was polar opposite to Dante, who was leaning against the door jam. Rayne's eyes shifted to Nero. The younger of the three. Five years younger than his brothers. His eyes shown with the slyness of his brother Dante and the cleverness of Vergil as his eyes raked down Rayne's body. His shoulder length hair tied into a braid with a leather thong. Standing with his hands in his pockets looking lax. Rayne whimpered.

"Are you going to come out…." Dante started to say.

"Or are we going to have to drag you out…." Vergil finished.

"I really hope it's the latter." Nero said. Rayne searched her brain for a solution. Slowly she stood up.

"Aw…. I was hoping for more of a fight." Dante said as Rayne made her way to the door. Just as she came to the door she tensed slightly.

"Well….lets go. I can't wait till we get you back to the room." Dante's hand gently tugged at Rayne's hair. She walked toward the room. Right after she got out of arms length. She took off again. She could hear their rumbling laughter bouncing off the walls.

"So the chase begins again!" Dante called. Her adrenaline was high. She was turned on so badly. She made a hard left. She could hear footfalls hard being her. "Faster." was said right in her ear. She whimpered and ran harder. Left, right, right, left. Soon the halls became a blur. Her body running on the sugar being injecting into her blood by the rush she was feeling. However she could not keep running. Her energy depleted. She leaned against a wall in order to hold herself up. Panting she looked behind her. No one. She slide down the wall. Where were they? She knew they were close.

"Are you finished running?" The question was poised from in front of her. She looked up past her in front of her. She looked up past her curtain of hair. Dante was leaning against the wall. Looking down at her. His blue eyes lit with amusement and lust. Rayne whimpered and nodded.

"Good." Dante then pushed off the wall. His strong arms gathered her up. He started off to the room with prize in hand.

-OxO-

Minutes later Dante brought her to his room. Vergil was reading, sitting on one of the large reclining chairs. Nero was reclining on the couch watching T.V. Just flipping through channels.

"What took you so long Dante?" Vergil asked as he placed bookmark in its proper place. He closed the and put it on the table beside him as he stood up.

"Well she wanted to run a bit before the fun started." The middle devil chuckled as he walked over to the plush bed, it occupying at least one third of his room, and placed Rayne on it.

"Let's do this." Nero said as he got up from the couch and turned off the TV. He walked over to his brothers who were in the middle of the large opulent room.

"Alright!" Dante said getting excited. The three brothers faced each other in a small circle.

"Ready." Both of the other brothers nodded

"One…two…" Vergil said as he and his brothers pulled their hands back. "Three!" Vergil was rock. Dante and Nero were paper.

"Okay again!" Dante said as he turned to Nero to battle again.

"One…two…three!" Nero was paper and Dante was rock.

"Yes!" Nero whooped, pumping his fist in the air.

"Damn." Dante whistled. "Well Nero, you get first dibs." Said person grinned. Then turned to Rayne, whom sat quietly on the bed watching the happenings with eager eyes.

"Get on your knees."She quickly complied and rushed to her needs in front of him.

"Well…" Nero said. Soon after Rayne heard Vergil curse. He must have lost the game. Turning her attention back to Nero she eagerly leaned up and grasped his pants zipper with her teeth and slowly pulled it down.

The hiss of approval made her nipples tighten with excitement. Too eager to wait, Rayne pulled him out with her hands. Her breathing seemed to cease altogether. He was gloriously thick and long for his age. Her eyes hungrily took him in from tip to base. She didn't try to hide the moan that escaped her throat.

"Rayne." Nero said. He did not want to wait either. Rayne got the hint and took him into her mouth all in one go. Nero's hand flew to the back of her head. Slowly she moved her head back and forth on his cock.

"Fuck yeah…" Nero groaned. Licking around the shaft, Rayne brought her hands into play. Her right hand played with his balls. Her left pumping around the part of his manhood she didn't take down her throat. To her left she heard Dante's moans. Without breaking concentration she shifted her eyes toward him. Vergil was on his knees, doing what Rayne was doing to Dante. Said person had his head thrown back, thrusting into his brother's mouth. Rayne gave a muffled moan -thanks to the object lodged in it- which made Nero's cock jump. Rayne could tell he was close. She turned up the suction.

"Shit!" Nero gasped out as he started to buck in Rayne's mouth. Shooting down her throat. Rayne let him hold her head as he shot his load into her. Massaging his balls the entire time. Not gagging once. She drank him down until he pulled out. His shaft glistening with her spit and his come. A line connected like a bridge between her lips and his cock. It broke and fell down to Rayne's breasts.

"You look so fucking hot like that." Nero said stabilizing his breathing. He grabbed her roughly by her arm and pulled her into a possessive kiss. There was nothing sweet or kind about it. Nero tasted like mint and something else. Something just naturally him. Pulling her mouth away just as he heard Dante groan. She looked over to the pair as they finished. Vergil's lips were slightly bruised. Glossy with the aftermath of the act he just performed on his brother.

"Time to switch." Dante said as he pulled his brother to his feet and bit him on the neck. Which made Vergil grunt in pleasure. Nero pulled away when Dante started walking to them. Rayne look to him with as much affection she could. Then she nodded and stood waiting for Dante. When he got within arms length, his arms shoot out and pulled her into a deep kiss. She moaned into his mouth and gripped his shirt. Her kept pushing her back until she half collapsed onto the bed. When she landed she pulled away and took the breath that was whisked out of her when they landed. She could taste Vergil's lips and Dante's musky flavor on her tongue.

"Now… don't go anywhere." Dante said as he pulled off of Rayne. He chuckled when she whimpered.

"Get onto the middle of the bed. On your back." The middle son's smile was full of sin. Nodding she did as she was told. Its blood red comforter surrounding her as she sank into its soft depths. The silver lined spread was one she had felt against her skin many times before. The large Russet red canopy she has seen too many times time to count since she came here to the castle. It was all very familiar. How many years has it be since she came here? About three so far. Bringing herself back to the present she watched as Dante slowly pulled off his clothes completely. Rayne's legs rubbed together as he took his time walking over to her. While crawling onto the bed, Rayne took all of him in. His powerful body was large and impressive. His large rod swinging steadily between his legs. It was bigger than Nero's. She knew his shape well. He settled between her thighs. His body on top of hers. Immediately he took her lips into a searing kiss. His right hand moved down from her neck down to her hip. She arched when his fingers entered her lower folds. A gasp flew from her lungs.

"Pl-please…" The female whispered. Grinding against the invading appendages.

"Please what?" Dante said into Rayne's ear. His breath ghosting along Rayne's already flustered skin.

"Take….me. I can't wait anymore." As she said this she arched when Dante's fingers glided over her G-spot. Only after a few seconds of teasing did he remove his fingers. Rayne whimpered at the loss.

"Open for me." Dante's eyes turned a stormy blue. Rayne reached down and opened her lips for him. She could feel her juice flow from her gaping lower mouth down her well rounded ass cheeks. Once he lined himself to her core, he thrusted inside. Both of them moaned. Dante buried his head into Rayne's neck and started at a quick pace.

"Oh…yes….Dante…!" Her legs wrapped around his hips. Rayne looked to her right. Vergil was getting fucked hard in his ass by Nero. The younger was ramming the older that was standing, legs apart and hands braced against the wall, taking every thrust with willing abandonment. Then a pull hit Rayne with such force that her eyes closed for a brief moment. When she open her eyes again she was looking at Dante, whom had a savage look of utter ecstasy. Just seeing him brought her to close to the edge. She held onto the blankets for her life. Fisting the coverlet she bounced and bobbed as her senses were shaken through her entire being.

"D-Dante….cl….close…." Her body was clenching against him in the most delicious ways. She could tell he was close as well. His cock twitched in her rapidly.

"Scream for me!" He growled as he speed up and Rayne felt her body explode. She screamed loud as she lit up with pleasure signals. She instantly felt the moment Dante came. His climax inside her sent her toward another orgasm as well. When she finally came down from her high she kissed Dante on his lips. He kissed her back as he eased out of her. Her body shuddered as cum dripped out of her. They kept kissing until they heard Nero curse. They both turned just in time to see Nero pumping wildly into Vergil. The older bracing himself as he came in time with his brother. His load spraying all over the wall and the floor. When all was calm again Nero pulled out of Vergil. They kissed as they pulled off the rest of each other's clothes. Then they both got into the bed. Dante gave Rayne one last kiss before moving over to Nero. Rayne smiled, then gasped in pleasure as she was pulled into a pair of strong arms.

"Vergil." She whispered as he started kissing her neck. The eldest brother's fingers dove into her feminine folds without warning. She cried out as a shudder racked down her body. His other hand found her breast. Tweaking the dark nipple.

"Ah!" Rayne panted as her body felt pleasure from so many zones. Minutes passed with Rayne gasping and moaning. She looked to Dante and Nero, whom were in front of her on the opposite side of the bed. Both of them lost in rapture as Nero bounced on Dante's cock. The younger was straddling the other. His hair no longer in its braid. Flying around his face. Some plastered to his sweat soaked head. When Vergil's cock rubbed against her core, Rayne's eyes closed in heat. The wonderful friction brought her back into the ready for another round. Soon Rayne was pushing back against him. When Vergil pulled away, Rayne whined in distress. Wiggling her ass as she did. A husky, rough chuckle breezed against her ear.

"Do you want me inside you Rayne?" Rayne was panting and nodded her head.

"Alright then." Spreading her cheeks he rammed himself into her back entrance.

"Ah!" Rayne cried out pleasure at the sudden intrusion. Vergil growled as he slowly moved in and out of her. His right hand moved from her breast to her leg. Lifting it he got better access. His thrusts hard and fast. Rayne braced herself when her climax hit. Her world flashed out of existence. She felt the moment Vergil came.

Hours passed as she and the brothers rutted and mixed in different positions and combinations. Once everyone got their fill they all laid down to rest. Rayne laid in the middle of the bed, Vergil was to her right. Nero to her left with Dante behind him. The thick comforter supplying wonder warmth. Soon all of them slept for hours in each other's arms.

-OxO-

"Now presenting the youngest son of Queen Eva and King Sparta, Prince Nero and his wife Princess Rayne, Daughter of King Michaels and Queen Kysis!" The announcer said as Nero took Rayne's hand. He gave a smile that she eagerly returned. She and Nero walked down the aisle toward the queen and king. The rulers were sitting on a raised platform at the end of the aisle. The couple walked down and bowed to the throne.

"My Queen. My King." They both said. Nero gave a bow. Rayne curtsies.

"You may stand." King Sparta said. They both stood. Rayne loved the feel of the silk and lace, emerald green and peacock blue, corset dress as it settled when she stood. Her long silver grey hair whispered around her as the breeze blew through the room. Her mocha skin basked in the heat of the sun that shone through the large stained glass windows. Her dark purple eyes shown with a loving smile to the sovereigns of the land. She and Nero moved off to the side of the aisle beside the dias.

"Now announcing Prince Dante and Prince Vergil, sons of King Sparta and Queen Eva!" Both Dante and Vergil walked into the large throne room. Dante was wearing his signature color. Red. Vergil was wearing blue. Nero Always liked both so he was wearing a combination of the two. The walked down the path and bowed. When they were allowed to rise they came to stand beside Rayne and Nero. Dante gave a smirk when he looked to Rayne. A secret smile played on her lips. She adjusted her stance making sure her fan was in front of her face. The amazing soreness from last nights' activities gave a familiar ache. She smiled at Vergil when he gave her a slight grin.

"Now announcing…." Rayne didn't mean to but she drifted off when he was announcing the other people. They were all old lords and ladies of the court. She really didn't see the point of announcing them every time they came. All they did was stand and agree with the rulers decisions. She felt eyes looking at her. She turned to the direction that the gaze came from. It was Nero. His smile made her warm from the inside out. She smiled in return.

"Now for the queen and kings announcements." Everyone clapped as the queen and king stood. King Sparta took his wife's hand. They stood side by side.

"Everyone. We have called you all here this day to announce that both of our sons, Dante and Vergil, wives are her. The first is Princess Mary of Exlian. " After the queen said this the doors opened again. A beautiful brunette haired female started to walk in. Her shoulder length brown-red hair shined. Her slightly sun kissed skin shown with a lovely radiance. Her bi-colored eyes skimmed over the crowd. When she got in front of the king and queen she curtsied.

"Stand." Doing as she was told she stood formally. Hands clasped in front of her, standing straight, shoulders back and head high.

"Vergil. Come forward." The eldest son broke the ranks and walked to stand beside Mary. She and he both exchanges formal greetings. When they were done the both faced the leaders of the lands.

"In two weeks time they shall be wed." Applause echoed in the large room. Once the king raised his hand seconds counted, then there was silence.

"Now…Princess Trish from Nerlin." Once again the giant double doors opened and in came a lovely blonde. She had bright blue eyes, multi-hued- from wheat gold to silver blond hair- that was waist length. Her pale-ish milky shin went well with her peach and red colored dress. Stopping in front of the rulers she curtsied.

"Stand." She did as the queen told her to.

"Dante. Come forward." Dante walked down to where Trish was and bowed when she curtsied. When they both faced the rulers, the queen exclaimed. "They will be wed in three weeks time!" Applause once again rang through the room. The two couples turned and bowed -or curtsied- to the audience. That night a party was held in their honor. The couples were chatting with other officials and important people. Rayne whom has been moving around with Nero, went to talk to her sister-in-laws to be.

"Trish! Mary! Its so good to see you again!" she said smiling as she hugged the respective woman.

"Rayne. Its wonderful to see you again. I see you have been doing well." Trish said smiling. She pulled away to let Mary get a hug.

"Yes. Very." Smiling as she gave Nero a look out of the corner of her eyes.

"So. This is the fabled Nero we have been hearing about. Hello your highness." Mary said.

"Please just call me Nero. Since we will be in-laws soon." He said as he gave a friendly hugs to both woman.

"So….Nero. Do you mind if we steal your wife to reminisce about the past?" Trish asked looking to Nero.

"Of course not. By all means. Rayne I will speak to you later." He said. Before leaving he gave Rayne a quick peck on the lips then wandered off.

"Would you girls like to leave for a room to talk in private. There is too much going on now." Mary suggested gesturing around the room.

"I know a place where it will be quiet." Rayne said. Mary and Trish nodded and followed her out of the ballroom. Roaming through the hallways the Mary and Trish took their time looking around at portraits. Powerful lords and high class ladies all looked to them with lovely smiles or polite stares.

"Here we are." Rayne said as they finally got to a room. She walked in and opened the door. The room was done in dark golds and royal purples. The large bed was nestled in the right side of the room. The four poster bed was large and encompassing. A large dresser was sitting next to it. The bed faced the door. Once the door was closed, and locked, Rayne was turned and pulled into a kiss. The silver-grey haired woman moaned as Trish started to undress her. She also felt Mary pull at her strings on her shirt. Letting the two take control Rayne sighed when Mary and Trish directed her to the bed when all of her clothes were gone. Setting herself on to the bed, Rayne watched as Trish and Mary played slowly stipped each other's clothes off. When their clothes were in small neat little piles on the floor they directed their attention to the female on the bed. They crawled on the bed with cat like grace. Smiling they settled themselves on either side of the dark-skinned female. Mary pulled Rayne on top of her. Settling the younger between her legs.

"I missed you two so much." Rayne said as she kissed Trish's hand, while at the same time rubbing herself against Mary's body.

"Really?" Mary said as she pulled the younger female flush against her. Rayne's back to her front. Her soft bottom on top of Mary's silk channel.

"Yes….I..!" Rayne was trying to speak when Trish took one of her nipples in her mouth.

"You what dear?" Mary she said as she nipped on Rayne's shoulder.

"I couldn't wait…till you two…..got here." Rayne panted as Trish used one of those devilish hands and delved into her lower lips. "I….I…ugh!... know you will love it here!" Rayne groaned as Trish's fingers played with her. Mary smirked against her skin.

"Really?" Nipping along her Rayne dark flesh of her neck. A drawn out 'yes' was her reply.

"Do they do everything?" Trish asked breathlessly. Twisting her fingers in Rayne's tight canal.

"...they all do...last night...all of us..." Rayne groaned. Thrusting her hips onto the intruding objects.

"No wonder you are so wet so quickly." Mary said licking up Rayne's shoulders to the back of her neck. Rayne whimpered as Trish slowly kissed her way down her body. Taking a moment to nip at her belly button. She climbed down to her target.

"You've been pounded haven't you?" Her still stroking fingers now slowly probing.

"Ah! O-of course!" Rayne arched against Mary.

"Good. I think you're right. We will love it here." Trish hummed then began her assault.

-OxO-

Outside the door three men were listening.

"Sounds like your fiancés know my wife very well." Nero said adjusting himself. The sounds his wife was making were turning him on. Badly.

"Just think," Dante said looking at the barrier hiding the action going on beyond. "once we get married...we'll all have a piece of each." Vergil nodded.

"But for now...lets watch." the elder brother said as he opened the door. The lock magically lifted without a sound. He, Nero and Dante, all waked in. Both Mary and Trish stopped their actions when the three princes walked in.

"W-w-why did you...stop?" Rayne whimpered. Trish and Mary drew themselves to cover her. They have just been found fooling with a married princess. They were going to be in a lot of trouble.

"Huh...why...Oh!" Rayne questioned until she saw the men standing in front of the door.

"Nero." Rayne said as she disentangled herself from her friends, who gasped, and went to her husband. Once she was in arms length, Nero dragged her into a kiss. She wantonly panted in his arms.

"Why did you stop the show?" Dante asked. Mary and Trish kept quiet. Slightly confused.

"You know..." Rayne moaned as Nero kissed up and down her neck. "Just because you guys aren't married yet...ah!...doesn't mean you...can't ...! fool around!" she managed to say before Nero claimed her mouth again. Dante and Vergil looked at their intendeds.

"Well you know she is right. And I wouldn't mind getting to know my future wife better before we get married. I want to make sure she is capable of reciprocating my feelings." Dante said smirking while looking at Trish's very well endowed body.

"He is right. No one will know what happened behind this door." Vergil added. Looking down from Mary's eyes to her lovely breasts.

"I guess we could do something." Trish said as she belatedly looked at her fiance's body. Dante grinned.

"Come here." Trish got up and walked into his arms.

"Ah!" Trish looked to Rayne. She was up against the wall, being pounded by Nero. She bounced against the smooth surface. Rayne's arms were wrapped around his neck. Her right leg being held up by her husband. Moans escaped her lips unbidden. Her body flushed with a heat she didn't know was possible. Trish looked back to Dante. Her lips were captured by him. Her lips molded to his as she was pushed onto the bed.

"I can't penetrate you with my cock, but,..." Dante mumbled against her chest as he kissed his way down. Her body shuddered when his breath blew against her core.

"Have you been fucked before?" Dante asked as he blew a gentle breath. Trish gasped and shook her head.

"I-I have not been entered by a man, but I have...been fingered!" The last word nearly screamed when Dante's lips met her clit. Humming against the small nub he push his middle finger in without much resistance. He then put another finger in. Trish's hips bucked as her hands found Dante's hair.

"Oh gods!" Trish groaned. Dante lapped and nipped at her. He wasn't going to stop till she came. And she did. Silently screaming to the heavens as her soul flew from her body. If he could do this with his mouth and fingers...what could he do with another part of his anatomy. Trish couldn't wait to find out.

-OxO-

Mary watched as Rayne was being taken against the wall. She watched as Trish was eaten out. Her body flared. Suddenly someone was on top of her. She gasped. Not one to wasting an opportunity Vergil thrust his tongue into her mouth. She melted into the hold. Panting Mary drew her hands down his chest. Feeling every ridge and drop. Vergil did his own exploration as his hands worked down. Playing with Mary's breasts. One of his hands slid down to the apex of her thighs.

"Open." Vergil said into Mary's ear. She readily obeyed. Spreading her legs wide, she arched her hips slightly, to give him better access. He dipped his fingers into the wet recesses of her waiting lips. A sigh escaped her that was quickly swallowed up by Vergil. Mary's hands, that were exploring the silver hair man, quickly went south. She found his zipper and hurriedly pulled it down. Sticking her hand down Vergil's pants she exposed the hot flesh to the warm air in the room. A hiss escaped his lips.

"Please let me...in my mouth..." Mary broke from the kiss to say. She had never had a man's flesh in her mouth before. She wanted to know this man's taste, feel and heat intimately. Vergil nodded as his searching fingers pulled out of Mary. They adjusted their positions to where Mary's core was right above his mouth. His shaft was right in front of her face. Standing in attention. She looked down right into the small slit of his cock. Mary's blew a gentle breath against the pulsing member, which twitched. Vergil groaned when felt the teasing breath rove over his rod. Mary gave a tentative lick. Vergil's thighs shook for a moment under Mary's palms. Ever so slowly Mary teased the head of Vergil's cock with her tongue. Vergil began his own tasting as he adjusted Mar's hips down. His tongue lapped up her entire slit.

"Mmn!" Mary moaned against Vergil's member. Which by this point was halfway in her mouth. He thrusted into her mouth more. Slowly rocking in and out of the slippery warmth. His thrusts became quicker and her moans feeding his need for her. She was sloppy but very eager. She screamed on his cock as she came. Causing him to cum in her mouth. His mouth sealed on her as her juices poured down his throat Time passed in bliss. All of the couples were locked in heated embraces. They were very careful not to leave any marks that could be seen. As they dressed after the fun was finished. Rayne smiled. She knew that Mary and Trish would love if here. They were just like her. They loved being taken. Not that they have ever had a man's sex before. Trish is more sly however. And Mary is much more outspoken. After all clothes were on and stains were absent, all six looked at each other.

"Well...I think that we are going to have one hell of a great time once we are married." Dante smirked looking to Trish. To which the woman returned a flirty smile.

"I agree. We are going to have an amazing time." Mary looked to Vergil with a grin. His heated gaze was his reply.

"Aren't you glad I told you to have your parents to send letters to their royal highnesses." Rayne asked. Mary and Trish looked from one another to Rayne. Looked to one another again then nodded. Walking to Rayne the captured her in a cage of their bodies.

"Yes. We are Rayne." Trish nipped at her neck.

"We're very glad." Mary kissed her.

"And...," Trish said licking at Rayne's pulse. "If it would not offend their Highnesses..." Trish sucked on the nibble mark just below the top of her bodice, marking Rayne's moan.

"We would love to show you how glad we are." Stopping her movements she looked to the three princes. Mary stopped as well and look to them. The princes looked to each other.

"We don't have a problem." Nero said watching his wife withered under the ministrations of the two other princesses.

"In fact..." Dante grinned.

"We encourage it." Vergil growled in agreement. Mary smiled and gave a very deliberate lick of Rayne's sweet spot on her neck. The one right behind her ear.

"Agh!" She whimpered.

"Now children..." Mary and Trish stopped when the voice echoed in the room that they didn't recognize.

"Hello father. Mother." Vergil and his brothers turned to their parents who entered the room without making a sound.

"Your majesties." Mary and Trish immediately pulled away from Rayne and hastily bowed. Sparta chuckled. Eva giggled.

"Please just call us by mother and father. Since you will soon be our daughters." Trish and Mary said nothing fearing the worst because of what they just got caught doing. "Stand." The both stood quietly. Eva smiled and walked over to Rayne. Placing her hand on her face she gently rubbed her cheek.

"Dear..." Eva began. Rayne nuzzled the queen's palm "Are you happy your friends are here?" Nodding Rayne kissed the heel of Eva's hand.

"Mary. Trish."

"Yes my ki-" They were both saying, but before they could finish the king said in a very serious tone.

"You are to call me father." His stunning blue eyes flashing slightly. The gentle chiming of the chain of his monocle sounding like a warning bell. vTrish and Mary visibly shook.

"Y-yes my ki- I mean father." Mary stuttered.

"Yes father." Trish whispered. His frown turned up into a smile.

"I understand that you want my children, however before you get too engrossed make sure when you fool around you are in a more guarded place. We could hear you moaning down the hall." Trish and Mary had a look of utter shock and automatically looked to Rayne, whose smile was a very good imitation of the Cheshire cat.

"You are a very bad girl Rayne. You lead them here knowing the sounds would draw your men did you not." Eva ran her hand up to Rayne's silky silver grey hair. Grabbing a hand full and pulled. Rayne's head whipped back. Eva pulled her into her arms and gently nibbled on the soft flesh.

"Ah! Y-yes!" Rayne whimpered as her sweet spot was attacked.

"Come now dear...don't be mean. She gave us quite a good show." Sparta chuckled again. Eva seemed to consider this comment. Licking the mark she smiled.

"You're right my love." She petted Rayne on the head and let her go. "Now dear," The queen said addressing Rayne. "You will be a good girl and tell us next time won't you?" Rayne nodded. "Good! We need to get back to the party before the people start talking." With that Eva turned heel and walked out.

"We will see you later." The King said as he left after his wife.

"I think we should return as we left." Vergil said as he walked out. But not before nodding a goodbye to the women.

"Ladies." Dante left after his brother. Nero nodded to the women in the room then left. A few seconds passed.

"What did their highn-" Mary started to say, but stopped when Rayne glared.

"I mean mother and father mean we gave them a good show?" Trish shook her head. She had no idea what they meant.

"What they meant was...they saw everything we did." Trish and Mary looked flabbergasted.

"What do you mean?!" Trish gasped.

"Since the moment we..." Rayne pointed to each of them. "started to play." Rayne gave a smile. She turned to the mural on the wall. "You guys see the that beautiful scene right there." She pointed to the wall that took an entire side of the room. The art depicting one of the important moments in the kingdoms history.

Trish frowned. "Yes but what does that have to do with...?"

"Its a one way mirror. Its made to look like it was painted on the wall. They saw us the moment we came in." Rayne played with one of her sleeves.

"But I saw them at the party not five minutes before we left. How...?" Mary asked.

"I told them to go to their room at a certain time. I just didn't tell them why. There is a pathway that they went through to beat us to the room. I took us the long way to give them time I was going to ask you guys to come with me but, Mary beat me to it." She smirked with a wink. "Now come on...we have to go back." Rayne started out the door. Two seconds later she heard the door close. She took her time walking back to the party with Trish and Mary on her tail. Suddenly she was thrown against the wall. Mary and Trish attacked her neck.

"Next time warn us." Mary said in between nibbles.

"That way..." Trish nipped a particular sweet spot that had Rayne panting in pleasure.

"We can give father and mother a show they would never forget." Then they pulled away.

"Let us go back." Both Mary and Trish echoed this and started walking again. Rayne smiled and fixed her skirts. She couldn't wait till Mary and Trish were married. She already had their collars picked out for them. But that is a surprise for after they come back from their honeymoons.

-The End-

Please review. ^^


End file.
